


In this weakly tied daybreak, I could only look into your eyes.

by dimensional_ghost



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a ff i wrote in class bc i was bored, attempt at fluff, craig loves space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensional_ghost/pseuds/dimensional_ghost
Summary: One night, Craig invites Tweek to stargaze with him.





	In this weakly tied daybreak, I could only look into your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> this was heavily inspired by Hachi's song (aka March Comes in like a lion's ed) Orion! It's good, you should go listen to it. Also Mafumafu's cover.

"And that's Orion." Craig says, pointing at a certain constellation in the dark and starry sky.

Tweek mutters a soft "oh" as he looks up.

The constellation - Orion - is bright, so bright that it seems like it's shining and illuminating the features of Craig's gentle face all by itself. Tweek decides that Orion is his favorite constellation now (it's not like he knows that much about stars to begin with, but anyway).  
Slowly, the blonde adverts his eyes and glances to his left, where the other boy is lying on the warm grass of his backyard.

_("Are you free tonight, Tweekers?" he had asked him that morning in school. "Ah! Y-Yes, why?" "I wanna show you something.", Craig had said before leaving for his own class. Tweek could've never imagined that the boy wanted to do something so...clichè. Lying down together on the grass to watch the stars? But even though it was very clichè, Tweek liked the idea all the same.)_

Craig's eyes are still wandering in the vast sky; his mind lost God knows where.  
"I like space. It makes me feel like my problems are nothing compared to the vastity of what's out there. When it's night, I always look up and think that even when I'll be gone, the world will go on. It doesn't matter whether we're here or not. Everyone will move on anyway." his nasal voice is low as he finishes his confession.

Tweek holds his warm hand with his cold and twitchy one, then he grips it a little tighter, as to say 'I'll remember you.'.

"Craig," Tweek whispers in a soft voice (his tics always seemed to calm down whenever he was in the brunette's company) and the other looks at him with a melancholic expression painted on his face, "as long as I'm here, I'll always love and remember you, I p-promise."

"God that was cheesy, Tweekers." Craig snorts turning his head to look the other way. But then a small smile finds its way on his lips, "But that's also a reason why I love you, you adorable spazz."

"Oh?" Tweek says, shifting his positon so that he's laying on Craig, his head resting on his chest. He sighs when he can feel the brunette's chest slowly rise and fall. 

"And what would the other reasons b-be?"

"Well, first off," Craig starts, placing a small kiss on Tweek's hair, smiling when the blonde giggles, "you're very adorable, did you know that?"

"Mhm. You tell me that everyday."

"You're almost as adorable as Stripe."

"Wow, I didn't know that my boyfriend loves his guinea pig more than me. I'm hurt."

"I'm sorry, but we both know that Stripe is the awesomest guinea pig on this planet. As for you," Craig places another kiss on Tweek's forehead, "you have to stop looking at me with those eyes. Makes me want to hug you and kiss you and never let you go." he says, resting his arms on Tweek's waist.

"Then d-do it." the boy replies right as Craig moves his hands to cradle Tweek's rosy cheeks, kissing him softly on the lips. Then, his hands return to their original position, holding the boy just a little bit tighter than before.

They stay like that for a few minutes, Tweek's content sigh breaking the silence when he feels Craig's right hand carding through his messy hair.

"Also your hair." Craig says.

"A reason why I love you," he adds when the other makes a small, confused noise, "It's so soft. I like it."

He lets a small laugh when Tweek starts moving his head left and right repeatedly, tickling Craig's nose and cheeks.

"And your eyes are so, so pretty. I'm jealous."

"But, Craig, your eyes are prettier! They're so blue and they're prettier than any sky in the whole world. Outer space stands no-nothing against them." Tweek says, a smile painted on his face as he looks up at his favorite person in the world.

"How cheesy can you be, Tweekers?" Craig's mouth lets out a chuckle as red dusts his hot cheeks.

"Shut up, I know you love it. You're cheesier than me, by the way."

"That's true. Only for you, though."

Craig kisses his adorable boyfriend on the lips once more, smirking when he sees Tweek lean in a bit right after they break apart.

"God, I love you so much, Tweek."

"M-Me too, you cute tsundere."

"So I'm a tsundere now?"

"Mhm. You're my tsundere though."

Craig smiles, "And you're my Tweekers."

Tweek places his head on Craig's chest once again, listening to his calm heartbeat.

"Always."


End file.
